The Dark Deliverant
by ForceOfGreatWind
Summary: A grey hedgehog is out to kill Sonic. His employer - Eggman. - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: First Attempt and No Identity

This is a fictional story based on Sonic X and an original character.

Sonic and other characters are copyrighted by Sonic Team.

Only I own the original character in this story.

This fic is rated PG-13 for small bloody scenes and possible use of profanity.

You have been warned.

Before the story begins, let me illustrate a few details to be understood.

Lines in quotation marks are lines characters say out loud, italic lines in quotation marks are thoughts the characters have.

Example:

"La, la, la!" = Talking

"_Now what…" = Thinking_

Hopefully, I will try to remember to stick to this. If there is a thought I forget to put in italics, read on and figure it out by what the story says. If it's in italics but not in quotation marks, it's meant to get your attention about something.

And now, on with the fic!

Prologue…

Shaped shadows on a dark wall move, showing what looks like two ninjas cutting up some unknown objects or beings.  As quick as it happens, the scene changes to bright flash of light with a booming noise. It is thunder, lightening, and rain from outside--outside a dark room. In this room, a dark figure rests on some bed. The scene focuses only on one eye now of this mysterious person as it opens halfway.

"_I will pay you back some how. I promise…"_

The scene changes again to show a few scenes of different explosions, and again to a slightly less dark room. Eggman's voice is heard saying "I want you to kill Sonic the Hedgehog! And don't worry about price! I'll pay whatever you want!" The scene focuses now only on the mouth of the mysterious person in the room, presumable the same one from before. "Very well.  Consider Sonic as good as gone."

**The Dark Deliverant: The Deliverer of Death**

Chapter 1: First Attempt and No Identity

It is a fine day in the quiet city of Station Square. All seems fine, that is until we see Sonic zip by with his signature blue blur of speed.  He seems to be headed somewhere, and soon stops when he reaches this big robot obviously made by Eggman. It has evil eyes, mostly cylindrical shaped with a weirdly shaped chest cavity, and four robotic arms that have big blades for hands.  Upon further inspection, the bottom part of his body is tunneling into the ground.

                "This will be easy!" Sonic claims, confident in his abilities. However, the robot was ready for him. With its extendable arms, it begins thrust its many blades at Sonic many times, one after another. Sonic, fortunately, is too fast to be hit by such slow blows. In his signature style, he dodges easily and attempts to get closer. He stops in surprise when the robot's chest begins to open, revealing a cannon that it fires quickly.  Before Sonic knows it, he's stuck in a black sphere with a blue glow of energy outlining it. Sonic, mad at this, tries to run out, than uses his spin attacks as well.  All of his attempts fail. This sphere seems to be some kind of free space void that keeps Sonic immobile.

                All things seem be going against Sonic until the X Tornado flies in and lands behind the machine. The main cockpit opens to reveal Tails. "Sonic! I made it!" Tails then looks to see how Sonic is trapped and wonders what to do. He sees something big sticking out of the backside of the robot. "_That looks like a generator of some kind!_"  Tails aims the X Tornado and fires its main guns at the generator. As it is destroyed, so is Sonic's incarceration. Sonic takes a moment to readjust. "Thanks, Tails!"  "Sonic, catch!" Tails throws Sonic a power ring, which he grabs quickly. Energized by its power, Sonic does a number of spin attacks at the robot and lands comfortably in the seat behind Tails. The robot blows up the second after Sonic lands. "I knew that would be easy," Sonic smirks with delight.

                Overhead, Eggman is floating in his pod and has seen the entire thing. "No! Not again! This plan was suppose to be perfect! If that Tails had not escaped, I would be controlling the earth's core by now! Curse you, Sonic!!" Eggman flies off in his rage.

                Sometime later, Eggman is again seen in his headquarters. He seems to be pondering something, until he gets frustrated. He turns in his seat to his main computer and turns on the monitor to see his two faithful robot aids. "Decoe, Bocoe, I cannot come up with a good plan to beat Sonic today! I've done all the thinking I can and I just can't come up with something. So, the both of you, and Bokkun, are to search the city for SOMETHING that might be of use to me. Even if you find something I could NEVER use, report that! Any inspiration would do at this point!"  "Yes, sir!" they both say in unison before Eggman turns the monitor off. In the city, the robots are dressed like humans in coats and hats. They begin their search.

                A day or so later, a grey zip zooms through the streets and parks, too fast to make out. Most just claim it to be Sonic.  He makes his way to the Thorndyke residence, where zips into a near by tree and almost vanishes in its darkness. All that can be seen is the blue of his eyes.  He looks on to see a window looking into the household. To his luck, Sonic is there, along with all his close friends; Chris, Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cheese.  They seem to be having a good time, having snacks and a good conversation complete with laughter and smiles.  The fast being in the trees raises an arm, and the hand seems to transform into what looks like a gun. "This is where you fall, Sonic…," he whispers to himself as he aims the gun.

                Meanwhile, inside, Sonic seems to be having a good time with his friends until his mood suddenly changes. He goes into a weird sense of tunnel vision. All the sounds in the room just become silent to him, and their movements seem to slower. His focus is elsewhere. "_What is going on?" That is when Sonic hears a click. He slightly turns his head and sees a big laser blast fire and head his way from outside of the window. Acting without giving time to think, his super speed kicks in, and Sonic grabs the table and uses it to shield him and his friends as the blast punctures the window and heads for Sonic. The block with the table is successful, though it busts it into pieces. "Damn… Eggman was right, he is fast." The assassin runs off before anyone can spot him again.  Everyone is surprised about what just happened. "Sonic, what was that?" "I don't know, Chris… But I have a feeling it's not over." Sonic looks to where the figure once was. All he can remember is the color of the mysterious person's eyes. Blue. Who is he? What could he want? Why? Before such questions can be answers, the sounds of banging and pain can be heard in the other room. "That sounds like Mr. Tanaka!" Chris declares as he and the others begin to approach the door. However, before he can get far, quick silver slashes cut through the door from many directions. With a punch, the door pieces fly away, showing the assassin on the other side._

                It's a hedgehog. Or rather, it looks like a hedgehog. This one is grey with Shadow's fur style, just a bit more hairier looking. He has brown trench coat, a belt over the waist, and a horizontal belt over the chest with metal spikes that holds a ninja sword on his back. The shoes are black and his arms are different. His left arm is normal, the sleeve of the coat goes all the way down, and he wears a black glove on his left hand that has holes for the fingers to go through. The sleeve of the right arm is shorter, showing more of the arm, a robotic arm. That is the reason why the hand was able to transform into a gun. But what seems to be the scariest and unforgettable feature are his eyes. His eyes are mostly black with blue iris.

(Author's Note: The part about his eyes is the hardest to explain. How many of you remember the black eyes of Metal Sonic? Well his eyes are kind of like that, only instead of red iris, his are light blue. And they are not robot eyes, they are real eyes)

                The new "hedgehog" steps forward once, only to show Ella is beating his head with a rolling pin, chanting, "Get out of here, you bad person!" After just a bit, the assassin gets tired, grabs the pin, and crushes it with his left hand. This scares Ella, and she immediately backs off. The assassin turns to Sonic again. "Who are you?" asks Sonic. He pulls out his sword and points at Sonic with it. "My name is of no importance to you. You need know only this. I am here to take your life, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Surprised by this but not wanting to be the victim, Sonic gets ready. The assassin begins to approach, but Tails has already started running towards him from the right side of the room to cut him off.

                Tails shouts, "Leave Sonic alone!" before attempting a punch.  The assassin merely grabs his arm and tosses him to the left side of the room, where he crashes upside down into the wall. As soon as this move is done, Sonic is really close and also attempting a punch. Sonic is faster than Tails, so to adjust, the assassin bends back to avoid the punch then counters with a kick that makes Sonic crash into the wall behind the assassin head first.  The assassin swerves to a stand only to see Amy yelling and charging at him, her hammer raised high above her head. The assassin makes no attempt to dodge. Amy gets close and throws her hammer down, but the assassin grabs the head of the hammer, and stops it before it gets half way down. Surprised, but not wanting to give up, Amy puts more muscle into it, trying to force the hammer down. The assassin stays firm, as if it is nothing, then kicks Amy in the stomach and sends her flying back to where she came. At that moment, Cream chooses that time to rise from behind the sofa to yell, "Hey, you stop that fighting right now!" Unfortunately, before she can do anything about it, the kicked Amy collides into her. "_This is taking too long… I must destroy Sonic NOW._" Just then, Sonic and Tails both recover and charge. "_The hedgehog will get to me first, but I have to prove I mean business. If I don't stop his friends, the job might never get done…_" Just as predicted, Sonic gets to him first. So, he does this leap-turn combo move to get behind Sonic and kick him to the other side of the room. Now Tails is close. He avoids, and tails tries to turn and stay on him, but just as he does, the assassin swings his sword. Tails is cut across the chest. He stumbles back a bit and falls.

(Author's Note: Yes, this is a bloody scene. I bet if this was a real episode, there would be no blood…)

                Sonic recovers just in time to see what has happened. "Tails!" He runs over to check on his comrade. He bends over, holds Tails' head up, and begins to look over how bad he is hurt. "Tails, hang on, I'll get you some help…" Tails reaches up for Sonic, saying, "Sonic, be careful… He's… just as fast as you… Don't let him get you, Sonic!" "Sonic, look out!" Chris yells from the other side of the room. Sonic looks behind him and leaps away when the assassin attempts to cut him with his sword. After some failed quick attacks, Sonic looks around a bit. "_I can't fight him here…. Too crowded… If he wants me, then no one else should be at risk!_" Sonic leaps back. "Hey, you killer hedgehog! If you want me, you'll have to catch me!" With that, Sonic runs out of the room, house, and down the street at sonic speed. The assassin easily follows at just the same amount of speed. There is a good distance between them, a distance that will SLOWLY begin to shorten.  Aware of this, Sonic tries to lure the hedgehog away from the crowded areas. Within a matter of moment, they are running atop very high elevated overpasses.  However, the overpasses are crowded with many cars today. "_Great! I can weave between these cars easily! That should make it harder on him!" However, Sonic's theory will not last long. For a moment, it does slow him down. But soon, he jumps REALLY high, and starts doing BIG leaps from one car to the other, rapidly catching up to Sonic. When he lands, it leaves a huge imprint on the cars, weather he lands on the trunks, on the hoods, or wherever. Not only that, but after leaping, most cars spin out of control. This is causing major accidents in traffic and putting more people in danger. "_Oh great! That plan is doing more damage than I thought it would. I have to bring him to an area where there aren't innocent people at all!_" With that, Sonic soon leaps off the over pass and runs down the street below.  The assassin soon follows._

                Meanwhile, Chris and the others are tending to Tails, putting bandages on him. "I must go help Sonic. He needs some kind of help." "Not in that condition! You can't do it!" Chris won't let Tails put too much strain on his wound. Elsewhere, Sonic keeps running until the tops of sky scrapers catch his eyes. "Oh! That is perfect!" Sonic then precedes ahead, runs up the side of a building, and lands on top of it. Meanwhile, Knuckles is walking by with a chaos emerald in his hand. "Hmm… Well, I've found one, where can I find more?" As Knuckles gets to the intersection that the assassin is headed towards, the hedgehog jumps, steps on Knuckles head, and runs off. He gets to building Sonic is at the top of and does a number of jumps between it and the one across the street from it, getting higher and higher with each diagonal leap until he lands atop the opposite building that face's Sonic. Knuckles just stands there for a bit then grabs his head in pain. "Ouch! That hurt! Who did that?" He looks to see Sonic and the assassin. "Oh…Who is that?" Soon, the assassin leaps for Sonic, and they begin to leap from the top of one building to another, engaged in high speed fighting. "Wow… He must REALLY have it out for Sonic!" Knuckles begins to run down the streets to follow them. At the Thorndyke residence, Chris and the others are loading a missile into the X Tornado. Knuckles watches as the assassin fires at Sonic MANY times with his transformable right arm. "I wish there was some way I could help! But with a fight at that speed, I don't… wait! I've got it!" Sonic and the assassin soon come to a stop. Sonic is on top of one building, the assassin on top of another facing it. Knuckles runs in close. "Sonic, CATCH!" Knuckles throws his Chaos Emerald up toward Sonic. "Thanks, Knuckles!" Sonic goes to obtain it. The assassin instantly recognizes the emerald.

                Flashback…  In the assassin's office, the robots Decoe and Bocoe are standing around Bokkun, who is holding a TV/monitor with Eggman's face on it. "Before you go on the case, there is something you need to see!" Eggman reaches down then pulls up some pictures. "Behold! This is a Chaos Emerald! There are 7 of them." Eggman switches to the next picture. "And this is a power ring. Don't let Sonic get ANY one of them! These things power up Sonic. If he gets one, his skills will raise far beyond yours. And above all else, DO NOT let him get all 7 emeralds! If that happens, it will be YOU who has to worry about living! So remember, DON'T LET HIM GET HIS HANDS ON THEM!!!"

                Back to reality… Sonic is running to the emerald. Not wasting any time, the assassin aims and fires his gun hand. Sonic gets so close to the emerald that is almost a centimeter from grabbing it when the laser blast makes it rocket launch out of the facility. "No!" Knuckles yells, seeing his attempt to help Sonic fail. "You! You ruined everything!" yells an angry Sonic. "No, I just made sure you don't gain any unfair advantages." say the assassin. The assassin leaps to the building Sonic is on, and the fast pace fighting restarts. Sonic tries to get away, leaping to other buildings. But then, Sonic suddenly stops. "No… I have to finish this now!" Sonic turns to see the assassin on another building and headed his way. The assassin stops and aims his gun hand at Sonic and tries to fire, but nothing. "What?" He pulls out a chip from the gun and looks it over. "Damn! It's cracked… Faulty chip…" He disposes and gets ready to fight Sonic without being able to blast him when, near by, the X Tornado lands. "Sonic!" Tails yells out before launching a missile between the two said buildings. The missile breaks apart to reveal a power ring. Everything slows down now as Sonic and the assassin see the ring then stare at each other with the same thought in their heads. "_The true test of speed…" At that moment, both of them leap towards the power ring. Closer and closer they get, both determined to get to it first. Closer and closer they get, they are both reaching out and almost there, and…_

                Thump! Thump! They both land of the opposite building they were standing on, backs to each other, kneeling. They both rise at the same time and face each other, a hard stare between them. And finally… Sonic smiles, leans back a bit, and raises a hand to show he is holding the power ring! The assassin is angry as he watches the ring energizes in Sonic's hand. Then, Sonic jumps and begins to spin fast. This leaves the assassin in awe. Sonic then spin-dashes toward the assassin. His eyes open wide at the speed of this attack, and he pulls out his sword, and tires to duck yet hit Sonic at the same time. The end result, the assassin only manages to deliver a minor cut to Sonic's shoulder, but not before Sonic hits the assassin's side first. But the cut does manage to make Sonic stumble out of the spin attack.  He looks up then sees the assassin has already started running away. "Hey! Get back here!" Sonic starts to give chase until the assassin falls between buildings and runs on the ground again. Sonic follows the same path the searches the ground, but cannot find him. "Where did he go?" The scene focuses on a manhole, and then fades to a different one somewhere else. The manhole pops off and the assassin rises from the sewer. He then walks up to a near by house and types in a code on the security device on the door. He opens the door, walks in, closes the door, and walks to the desk. It's his office.

                He takes a seat at his desk. "This is not over, hedgehog…" He remembers what Eggman said. "As long as he is willing to pay any price, it's not over… And soon, I'll be able to pay off the debt I owe." He sits and narrows his eyes as he remembers something. "…Just as I promised."

                Flashback… Eggman is talking to the assassin through Bokkun's TV device. "But I cannot trust anyone whose name I don't even know. There must be SOMETHING I can call you…"  The assassin looks over at Eggman hard. "You already know my policy. NO ONE is to know my name. But if you must call me something… call me Dark."

End Chapter 1

Coming Soon: Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2: How Eggman Found Dark

Chapter 2: How Eggman Found Dark

                The assassin, Dark, sits back, thinking of the money he has stored away and how Eggman will add to what he already has.  Still, if he is to get Sonic, he needs a way to do it… Sonic is indeed fast, and Dark notices the deep raw power he can harness with the help of special items of power, being the chaos emeralds or power rings.  No wonder Eggman had problems with him, his inner abilities and the help of his friends can be quite uncalculatable.

                Flashback… As you may recall, Eggman was stuck on an idea on how to defeat Sonic, so he asked Decoe and Bocoe to help him and find a source of inspiration.  They begin to search the city for something but are coming up empty handed. After a bit, they are beginning to quit. "What are we going to do? If Eggman does not get what he wants, he could put the blame on us and disassemble us!" says Decoe. "Well there must be something here that Eggman would consider important!" responds Bocoe. Just then, they act as if something has gotten their attention. They turn around to see some figure in a long, brown trench coat and spy hat walking down the pathway of the park. Because of how the coat and hat are, his face cannot be seen. "Wow, censors detect him to be a hedgehog life form." "You are correct, but according to my bio scans, that is not Sonic!" This is when the mysterious figure runs off at the same speed Sonic can run at. The robots cannot believe their eyes. "Are you sure about that, Bocoe?" Bocoe checks his previous scans again. "It's affirmative. But I think I might need to get a repair."

                Meanwhile, Eggman is preoccupying himself when his robots contact him. "Dr. Eggman! We have something that might be of use to you!" "Oh? And what could it be?" "We are reporting from the park of Station Square, where we have found a hedgehog-like life form that is fast as Sonic, but is not Sonic at all." "Well then, who is he?" "Identity unknown. All we were able to find out is that he has grey fur." "Well find out more! I want to know about this hedgehog! One super fast animal is enough; I don't want to fight two!"

                And so, the two robots, accompanied with Bokkun, search the city to find out. They ask many people, only to no avail. Finally, one person says that he does not know the being but he knows where to find out. "If you've been searching the streets, you've been looking in all the wrong places. You'll find out what you need to know a lot faster in the underworld. That is where all the criminals are, and I believe I heard one or two talk of a grey hedgehog before. They can tell you what you need to know." Following the advice of the unknown, random person, they take the search to the underworld. The number of criminals there has greatly risen since Sonic and friends came to earth.

(Author's Note: Is that really such a surprise? He's Sonic the freaking hedgehog, for crying out loud! ^^)

                As they ask random people, answers are not what they can use. Some don't know anything. Some say there is a grey hedgehog in the underworld that commits amazing crimes, but that is all they know. One person said he is a killer known as the deliverer of death, another says that he is a freak that is a mix of many breads. Some say he is a hero. Others confuse him with Sonic. Eventually, they take a break. "We need a better lead. All this info does not tell us how to locate him or anything." "But there must be SOMEONE who knows about this grey hedgehog." A man walks up from behind and speaks in a heavy voice. "Did you say something about a grey hedgehog?" The robots turn to see a big man dressed in a suit, probably some kind of mafia member or something. The robots leap at him. "You know something?!" "Tell us now!" "Calm down! Calm down! Of course I know about him." They robots calm down and the mobster straightens his tie. "Most of what you might have heard is true. He is a criminal, an assassin for hire. Not many people know his name, nor have they seen his face clearly. Most camera shots are a blur at best. He has ninja skills, or at least is said to have them, as well as super speed. I don't know where he presides, but I know where you can find out." The mobster begins to write something on a piece of paper. "Go down to the bar at this address, and ask as many people you can about him. If you are lucky, one of his friends will spot you and give you futher information on how to find him. The rest is up to you." After receiving the information, they update Eggman on the information received, and then proceed to the given address.

                Once there, they do ask around. No one knows a thing; some just try to avoid them. Believing the info is false, they begin to leave. Outside, a random asian person stops them. "Wait! You are looking for the grey hedgehog, yes?" "Yes! Can you take us to him? Maybe tell us how to find him?" "I will take you to him if your business with him is legitimate. He does not like investigators." "Well then we can promise you that we are indeed legitimate! We work for Eggman, how could you be anymore dishonest then that?" "Very well. Follow me." He directs them into a sewer system. He says that it helps keep the location a secret. He talks more about the assassin on his way. The assassin does not want his identity said or spread, though some may already know it. The asian man and the assassin are both ninjas from the same doujou. The master took the assassin in when he was just an abandoned baby and showed him everything he knows, even his rarest and most complex techniques that he doesn't often show the other students. The master molded him into the perfect ninja and the perfect killing machine. He raised him to be heartless, without emotion. Unthinking and uncaring so that he would be able to push himself to skill levels no regular person could. Soon, they do reach their destination and walk amongst the surface once again. A few feet away, in the only light amongst many tall buildings, is a small housing with some security devices near the door. The asian man stops the robots before they approach.

                "If you wish to proceed, put these on." He hands them ninja masks. "This is his form of security. If a person approaches his door without wearing it, he will leave in secret, and all that will be left is the explosion of his headquarters. From there, he will relocate in any random place of his choosing. Good luck." He bows to them and walks off into the shadows. Heading his word, they put on their masks, and approach. A sign near the door reads "Wait till light turns green before entering." Indeed there is a red light over the door. Some unseen cameras move and zoom in on the robots at the door. Then, the light buzzes, and turns green. They notice and enter. The place is not lit too brightly at all, just enough to see things in the room.  There is a recliner or two. There is a piano in one corner, a TV in a high corner of the room, many misc. stuff. And, at the end of the room, a desk, and a hedgehog in a chair--Dark. He is not wearing his clothes. His coat, hat, and other things are hung up on a coat rack near him. He looks at the robots that have entered his home. "What can I do for you?" "Oh, it's not what you can do for us," says Decoe. "…but what can do for our boss," says Bocoe. "Dr. Eggman!" finishes Bokkun, as he pulls out a monitor and turns it on. "Oh no! Son…Sha… No, you are neither of those. Who are you?" "My name is not to be said. I assume you are the one known as Eggman?" "Yes that is me. But I want to know more about you." The robots begin to update Eggman on all that has happened.

                "So, you are an assassin for hire, hmm? They tell me you are as fast as Sonic with ninja skills! Show me what you got! I need a sample!" "Very well. But what I am about to show you is for our eyes only and is not to be copied or taken out of my possession. This tape I have is the only known video proof of my skills and should stay that way." "Understood." Dark pulls out a video tape from his desk and walks over to the TV set in the corner. He pops it in and begins to play it. It demonstrates many of his ninja skills, as well as his speed. It shows his use of his mechanical, transforming arm and ninja sword. It shows even more. "Wait! What is all this?" Eggman demands. "This is other abilities I have; enhanced strength, and my other visions. I have a tinted vision, like sunglasses, night vision, heat sensing vision, and normal. The only one I don't have is X-Ray. [It's] probably too complex to form into a vision." Eggman is just in awe about this, it's like a dream come true! The perfect killing machine for hire! It's TOO good to be true… "Well, you are truly impressive. But how did you get such abilities? I know you were not born with that arm…" "You are right. My speed, strength, visions, and robot arm are all 'gifts' from an accident. That is why there is no white in my eyes." "I see… You seem to have enough talent to do what I want." Dark reaches up and turns off the TV then returns to his desk. "They call me the deliverer of death for a reason. I NEVER let ANYONE go. I ALWAYS make sure my target is dead. The ONLY thing that would keep me from completing a mission is if the employer could not pay or if the target is already dead." "Wouldn't you not be able to complete a mission if YOU were killed also?" questions Decoe. Dark just stars him down, somewhat with a deadly look in his eyes. "I CAN'T be killed. I am not that easily beaten…" Decoe backs off with that remark. "Alright then! No more questions! I've decided… I want you to kill Sonic the Hedgehog! And don't worry about price! I'll pay whatever you want!"

                Eggman reaches down and pulls out a picture. "This is Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman switches to another picture. "He lives here, at the Thorndyke residence with the Thorndyke family and his friends." He switches pictures again. "This says how to find the Thorndyke place. However, you might have to do some extra searching outside the city since he is a free spirit type of guy." Dark just looks over all that he has been shown. "Alright then. Consider Sonic as good as gone." "Oh! One more thing! Before you go on the case, there is something you need to see!" Eggman reaches down then pulls up some more pictures. "Behold! This is a Chaos Emerald! There are 7 of them." Eggman switches to the next picture. "And this is a power ring. Don't let Sonic get ANY one of them! These things power up Sonic. If he gets one, his skills will raise far beyond yours. And above all else, DO NOT let him get all 7 emeralds! If that happens, it will be YOU who has to worry about living! So remember, DON'T LET HIM GET HIS HANDS ON THEM!!!" "Understood." Moments later, Dark is putting his coat on, loading his gun arm, putting on his sword holster with sword, and is seen leaving his home at Sonic speed.

                Back to reality… "So, you are back, huh?" Dark, startled, turns around to see Bokkun behind him, holding a monitor that Eggman is communicating through. "What are you doing back here?! I ordered you to kill Sonic and I want you to do it now!!" Dark, though mad that they are still there, relies calmly. "Look, today was a mere set back. I failed to kill him, but that does not mean I have given up yet! I will kill him." "You failed? Did anyone besides Sonic and his friends see you?" "No, not enough to identify me. We were traveling very fast in the battle, too fast for human eyes or cameras to get a good shot of us. That is how I usually operate. I only failed because I underestimated him. You were right; he does have great inner power and speed. Plus, his friends kept interfering, even after I thought they would stop." "Wait, are you telling me you did not kill them either?" "No, of course not. You're only paying me to kill Sonic, aren't you? Killing anyone else will cost extra." "I just told you NOT TO WORRY ABOUT PRICE! What ever it is, I will pay it. Just make sure you kill Sonic, and do it by ANY means necessary! Even if it means killing anyone else who gets in your way…" Dark thinks about this a moment. Could he really offer such money? He's killed before, but no one has ever really told him to kill others besides the main target. Could he really have enough money to pull this off? "I can pay you anything you want! Want your vision back to the normal way it was? Do you want to reverse what that accident did to you? I could even generate a new arm for you. And I mean a real one, so you would not need that robotic arm anymore." Dark becomes insult by this. "Leave my powers and arm out of this!! I may not have asked for them, but I'd rather keep them and be the better fighter I am than take them away. Over half of my completed missions I would not have completed if it weren't for my skill. But if you really want me to kill those others, I will charge the same amount I charge for one death. I will charge that amount for every extra person I kill."

                Eggman is a bit more satisfied now. "Alright then. But tell me one more thing. Why would you need that much money? There must be a reason…" Dark looks down. In his mind, he remembers many things. He remembers the attaching of his mechanical arm, some unknown thugs threatening some innocent people; but mostly, he remembers a nurse that took care of him once in his life. He whispers to himself… "Suzette…" "What did you say?" Dark snaps back to reality. "Never mind what I said. Look, why I want that much money is none of your concern, and I don't need any power removing operations. Just leave everything to me."

                Dark narrows his eyes, totally focused now. "I WILL kill Sonic. Count on it."

End Chapter 2

Coming Soon: Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3: The Gathering of Forces

Chapter 3: The Gathering of Forces

                Eggman has heard Dark's confidence in his vow to complete his mission and is deciding to believe him. "Alright, but tell me, do you need any help at all? I can offer you any bit of equipment you may need! I am very skilled in robotic engineering. My resources are VERY great!" "I'll think about it. Right now, there is something I must do first." Dark does over to his coat rack and puts on his hat. He puts his sword and holster away, and then he begins to close his coat. "What are going to do?" "Seek out Sonic; think of a way to kill him without interference. But, could you tell what you will be doing since I am the one trying to take Sonic down instead of you yourself?" "Simple! My last plan was to take control of the earth's core so I would have the world at my mercy. Sonic and his friends stopped my plan. However, with you taking Sonic and his friends down, nothing will stop me from completing my new plan-Taking control of the earth's planetary orbit around the sun!" Dark understands now. He leaves his house to do some reflection. He thinks to himself. "_Why am I hesitating? Am I starting to hate killing? Suzette..when I was with you..I did not have to care about killing. I hope I can feel that again one day._"

                Meanwhile, Sonic has given up trying to find Dark. He was no where in the area to be seen. He takes this time to make sure his friends are all ok. At the Thorndyke residence, everyone is healing from the attack they previously encountered. Chris is talking into two phones at once; one phone connects to his mother, the other to his father. He is talking to them at the same time. "No! No! We are all ok. I was not even touched. Tails got cut up a bit, but we have him patched up. Ella was not harmed. Mr. Tanaka was only knocked out. Cream and Amy have taken a good number of aspirins, but we had to help Amy since he shoulder was dislocated." Chris listens to what they have to say for a moment. "Mother! Father! I can't speak to you both when you're talking at the same time. We WILL be getting some help on this case." Another pause. "Sure, you can help if you want. We will be investigating the problem here and getting as much help as we can." Another pause. "Ok, I love you too. Bye." Chris hangs up both phones.

                Chris returns to all his friends. "Well, my parents might want to help, but we should gather our forces and try to solve this now." Cream speaks out. "I think they are talking about the assassin on TV!" All gather around to listen. It's mostly about the after math from busting up the city. There were only injuries, no deaths. Everyone seems to agree that Sonic and someone just as fast were first chasing then fighting each other. Of course, there is no positive ID. Some cameras managed to catch a glimpse, but they were either traveling too fast or were too far away to make any clear images. Sonic speaks, "And he got away..... I don't know where he went, I don't even know his name, but I do think he might not be a hedgehog." "What do you mean?" asks Tails. "Two things make me think he is something else. His eyes were very strange. Plus, did you get a good look at his quills? They were not fully smooth, like mine. They had more sharp points on each one." "Well if he's not a hedgehog, what could he be?" questions Amy. "I'm not sure."

                Sonic begins to leave when Tails stops him. "Where are you going now, Sonic?" "I am going out. Maybe I'll find Dark and finish that battle." Sonic smirks at the thought of a challenge. "But we need you! It would be much better to be gathering people who can help us!" says Chris. "You can handle that on your own. I do things my way." "Well at least take a power ring with you. I left one in the garage. If you do get in a battle, you may need it." says Tails. "Thanks!" Sonic runs off, grabs the ring, and leaves. Chris and the others know they have work to do.

                The team leaves. First, they are stopped by reporters who try to find out what they can. Once they have gotten past the press, they split up to see who they can get on their side. Chris, Cream, and Cheese go to Sam and the police. Same seems to be willing to help, especially when family and friends are at risk. And if you haven't guessed, his willingness to take on the case is inspiring others in the police force to help as well. Tails and Amy are merely searching around, trying to find any other good sources of help, but not being as successful. Chris's parents are trying to get some help from the government, but there is only so much an actor and software company owner can do, especially when there isn't enough proof to show if this person really exists or is a threat to anyone.

                Later in the day, Chris and all the others meet up at the place they planned to meet. "So, how did it go?" ask Chris. "Sorry, but we didn't really find anyone who could help us. There are not many resources left when we are already getting the police and government to help us. They are going to help, right?" says Amy. Chris nods. "Yes, Sam was really willing to help. I knew he would. I don't know about the government. My mother and father said they'd try and do something to get them on our side. Did you have no luck at all?" Tails speaks up. "Well, we did try to find your teacher, Chris, but he was nowhere to be found." Cream also speaks. "Well, maybe we should ask the Chaotix team to help us. They helped find my mother." All seem to agree so they begin to head towards the headquarters of the detectives.

                Earlier, when Sonic had left, Dark had started his way towards the Thorndyke place again. He was thinking to himself. When the dark alleys gave shade, he would take off his hat. At one point, he finds something glowing. "Hmm?" He goes over to look at it. He picks it up. It's the chaos emerald he blasted away from sonic in the first battle. "Purple...... That was Suzette's favorite color." He thinks back to a girl who is wearing a nurse's uniform; a tall, human girl with red hair and gentle eyes. "Hold on, I'll be there in a minute!" says Rouge, who happens to be outside the alley Dark is in. She was talking to someone else. As she is about to go, she notices Dark in the alley, or rather, they both notice each other at the same time. "Sonic?" Dark replies by throwing the emerald at her, and throwing it hard. A bit surprised, she still catches it. However, when she looks back into the alley, he is gone. "Where did he go? Was that really Sonic?"

                Meanwhile, Chris and the others have found the headquarters of the Chaotix team. "Well hello! What can I do for you?" greets Vector. "Please, we need your help! Someone is out to kill Sonic the Hedgehog. We need you to find out more about this guy and maybe stop him if you can!" says Amy. "Really?! Well, will we be PAYED to do this?" Espio, who is keeping to himself, notices the unforgettable look of money in Vector's eyes. Chris stands up. "My mother is an actor and my father owns a computer software business. We'll gladly pay ANY price you want if you just do something to help us." "Alright! You've got a deal!" Charmy begins to dance around why floating. "Whee!! We're going on a mission! We're going on a mission!" "So, what is it you want us to do exactly?" says Vector. "We need you to find out info on an assassin that looks like a grey hedgehog." says Tails. "Grey hedgehog?!" says a surprised Espio. "Yes. What about it?" asks Chris. "Well, to tell you the truth, I've been in the underworld once or twice. I heard something once about a grey hedgehog, but I disregarded it as a myth. Maybe it's real after all. We may need help, though." "Don't worry, give us time and you'll have the military and the police helping you!"

                Meanwhile, Sonic has found a nice place in the clear, open fields. It's getting really close to sun fall. Sonic looks over to a tree, only to see Knuckles sleeping under it. "Knuckles. What are you doing here?" Knuckles looks up to see Sonic. "Sonic! I was just taking a rest from looking for chaos emeralds." "And it's a shame that you'll both die here." Sonic and Knuckles look over to see Dark emerging from the trees. Both Sonic and Knuckles prepare themselves. Dark gets ready as well. "Come at me." says Dark. Knuckles is the first to attack. They charge towards each other. In common fashion, Knuckles lets his fists do the fighting. First Dark avoids the powerful blows. Soon, Dark grabs one of Knuckles' arms and tosses him to a cliff. However, Knuckles is not so easily tricked. Instead of crashing, Knuckles grabs the cliff wall and begins to climb. Dark transforms his robotic arm and fires at Knuckles. It does manage to take him down from the cliff, but after the initial blast, Dark himself is hit by a spinning Sonic. He falls then looks up at Sonic. "That is the second time I've seen that! Hmm...... If he can do it, maybe I can too." Dark and Sonic run to each other, and then spin attack towards each other. They hit against each other then fall back. Sonic lands perfectly, unlike Dark, who stumbles and falls when he lands. "Wow that was some attack. And Sonic handles it so perfectly; I would be a fool to keep trying to use it against him." "Bring it on! I got something that you can't beat!" Sonic holds up his power ring. Dark looks at it with fear. Sonic powers up with it and attacks. POW! Direct contact!

                Dark gets up, Knuckles tries to attack from behind. Dark leaps out of the way. Sonic runs past Dark and hands the ring to Knuckles. Now Knuckles is powering up. He runs to dark, and a number of high speed punches ensue. Out of all the fighting, Knuckles FINALLY manages to hit Dark RIGHT in the face, making Dark fall back. Sonic leaps over Knuckles, they pass while he is in mid air. Sonic does a series of spin attacks at Dark who is trying to desperately avoid them. One does make contact and knocks Dark down. This is becoming a game of fighting ping pong, with Dark as the ball. They are just ganging up on him while exchanging use of the power ring! "Heads up, Knuckles!" Sonic tosses the ring to Knuckles. In that instant, as fast as he can, Dark turns over, pulls out his sword, and throws it as hard as he can. The sword catches the ring and lands far away with it. Sonic and Knuckles watch it fly away in disbelief until they are hit with the blast of Dark's blaster arm. First Knuckles, then Sonic. Dark ISN'T playing around anymore. Dark uses his super running speed. The second Knuckles tries to recover, Dark hits him HARD in the head with his robotic hand. BOOM! Such a blow knocks Knuckles unconscious. By making sure Knuckles is down, he has allowed Sonic to fully recover and get back on his guard. Sonic runs toward Dark. Dark leaps over Sonic and chases Sonic down. They are headed towards the city.

                Dark continues to fire at Sonic many times with his gun hand, even though Sonic keeps swerving and avoiding. "I won't let you get away, Sonic! I will not allow it!" They both keep running, but Sonic starts taking new routes in an attempt to confuse Dark since some of the routes are already confusing Sonic himself. Soon, Sonic makes it to a dead end and sees how Dark is really close to shooting him. "HEY!!!!" At that moment, Sam comes driving in, in his car. He swerves to a stop between Sonic and Dark, just as dark fires. The blast launches the car up into the air. "Sam!" Sonic acts fast, leaps up, and pulls Sam out of his car in mid air before it crashes into the side of a near by building. Sam coughs a bit from the blast. "Hey, you jerk! You ruined my new car!" After throwing his insults, he sees it's the infamous grey "hedgehog" Chris told him about.

                In the shadows, Chris's teacher, Mr. Stewart is secretly writing down all that he sees in a notebook, recording all the events taking place.

End Chapter 3

Coming Soon: Chapter 4

NEWS:

I am making a soundtrack, or a collection of songs, to go with this story. A list of the songs will be given at the end of the last chapter. Also, if my story gets a lot of positive reviews, or if a lot of people would like to see it, then I will make a sequel to this story. 


	4. Chapter 4: Origins Unleashed

Chapter 4: Origins Unleashed

                Sam is surprised to see Dark for the first time, and he looks just like Chris said. "Hold it!!" At that moment, Sam pulls out some kind of hand gun with chain fire abilities and opens fire on the assassin.

(Author's note: I don't really know what kind of gun, maybe something like an Ingram M11 or something. How he got it, I don't know. Is it really impossible for him to get one of those? He isn't exactly your normal cop.)

                Dark quickly pulls out his sword and blocks the bullets with it and his robotic arm, moving both as fast as he can.

(Author's Note: Can anyone here say DBZ speed effect? LOL ^^)

                Dark slowly begins to approach Sam while blocking the bullets, walking ever so slowly. Before Sam knows it, he runs out of bullets. He tries to replace the clip fast, only to see Dark is already aiming and energizing his gun at him. "YAH!!!!" The second Dark looks over to his side, POW!!! He is hit by Knuckles hard punch. Knuckles has recovered and is back for revenge. He is REALLY steamed; you can tell he is burning with rage. The second Dark hits the ground, Knuckles acts fast by grabbing him and throwing him HARD towards the way he came. Dark falls a big distance away. He gets up and looks angrily. "I've underestimated you and your friends AGAIN, Sonic! I WON'T make the same mistake again!" Dark runs off, away from the scene. "Not so fast! We aren't done here!" Sonic is about to chase after him when Knuckles gives a moan of pain and falls to his knees, grabbing his head. "Knuckles!" Sonic goes over to Knuckles. "Are you ok? He hit you pretty hard back there." "Yeah, harder than I thought. I thought I had enough energy to take him when I woke up." "You need medical treatment, knucklehead. He could have really damaged your skull. And since Sam lost his car, I guess I'll have to take you to the hospital myself." "What about that assassin, Sonic?" asks Sam. "Don't worry about it. We'll get him next time." Sonic gives a thumbs up, then helps Knuckles up, and runs him to the nearest hospital while Sam runs backs to the police station.

                Meanwhile, Dark has run back to the place where his sword is. It landed with the blade digging into the ground. He lifts it out of the soil and puts it back in its holster. He looks and sees the power ring on the ground, the one he managed to take away from Sonic and Knuckles. He attempts to examine it, but something amazing happens. The second one of his fingers makes contact, the ring gives an energizing glow, and Dark's eyes widen greatly. In his POV, he sees many things one might see in an outer body experience. Scenes of people all over the world, the earth, and other parts of the universe flash before his eyes all at once. After a few seconds of this, he manages to pull himself from this and falls back, landing on his butt. "What.. What the hell was that? I've never felt this disorientated or this weak since that reactor incident. Could......... Could this be my weakness? Is it possible that power rings are harmful to me?" Not wanting to find out anymore, Dark runs off to plan his next strike.

                Sometime later, the hunt has begun. The police and the Chaotix crew have begun searching for Dark and his past. The police do their usual text book style of patrolling and investigation, but it's the Chaotix team that is doing the more thorough search. They have started their search within the underworld. They try and get information from a number of people but are not getting the right amount of information they want, nothing that explains his origins or where to find him. However, there are times when Espio gives a certain look, as if he is suspicious of something. After a while, he speaks up. "Everyone, I think it would be better if we split up and find information on our own. There is something I want to check up on, but it's better if I do it by myself. When I am done, I'll contact you all, and we'll meet back here at this very spot." They all agree on it and begin to go their own ways.

                Hours later, they all meet up again. Espio speaks first. "So what did you find?" Charmy speaks next. "I found the CUTEST puppy! But someone already owned him.. Oh, and, no one had anything to say about the assassin." Vector speaks next. "The most I found was the same useless info people were telling us when we started out." Espio speaks again. "Well, then I guess I am the only one who struck gold. I found a lot about the past of our assassin who calls himself 'Dark' for short. Are you ready for this?" The other two nod and Espio begins explaining. "Imagine two, rival, martial arts schools; The Doujou of the Phoenix and the Doujou of the Griffin. Years ago, there was this male hedgehog and this female porcupine. For whatever reason, they had to find a place to stay and quickly; maybe they were on the run, maybe they just wanted to have a place to stay for their honey moon. In any case, these two were just recently married and were friends with the master of the Doujou of the Griffin. The doujou would help them find a place to stay as long as they could pay rent. They agreed, even after knowing they would not be able to pay ALL the rent fees. In their new apartment, these two eventually had a son of their own. As time went by, the school was getting impatient as they waited for their late payments. So, one night..."

                Flashback... the hedgehog and porcupine are outside, on a dark and foggy night, being confronted by two ninjas with a picture of a griffin on the backs of their shirts. "You've been dishonoring our school by skipping out on your payments. Our master does not like disobedience," says one of the ninjas. "Please, we can get the money into you soon, just give us more time!" says the father hedgehog. "We've given you enough time as it is. There is only ONE way to pay up now, and that is with your lives," says the second ninja as he pulls out a sword. "No!!!" Scared, the two animals run off for their lives, the mother holding her baby close, and the ninjas in hot pursuit. They are running through alleys and bridges and other pathways, but the shadows of the ninjas are not far behind. "You can run, but you cannot hide!!!" yells one of the ninjas. Before too long, the couple stops, as they have taken a wrong turn and are now in a dead end. They turn around, and then the scene pans away from them and towards their shadows. The shadows show the ninjas have caught up. And with a powerful swing of their swords, they decapitate the hedgehog and porcupine.

                The scene has changed. The ninjas are now on top of a bridge that has a big stream of water under it. One of the ninjas is holding the baby by the cloth it is wrapped it, and he starts holding it over the water about to drown him. The child has already started crying loudly. At that moment, a few other ninjas appear. Their uniforms are different colored, and have pictures of a phoenix on the back of the shirts. "Hey! You griffin students are out of your territory. So get lost! You don't belong here!" says one of the ninjas. "This is none of your concern! We will not leave until we have completed our business," says the ninja holding the child. Not accepting this response, the ninjas begin to fight. Eventually, the phoenix students do manage to drive the griffin students away, mostly because of greater number. However, this does not stop one of the students from dropping the child before running away. Thankfully, a phoenix student manages to grab the child and save him. The student stands and beholds the child. "Hmm.. It's a baby. Lets take it to our master; he'll know what to do with it." They leave the area.

                Meanwhile, inside the martial arts building, the students have brought the baby to the master. They have told him of what has happened, and the master has managed to calm the child down. The master speaks. "Well, that is nice and all, but I don't really know what to do with the child either." The master looks down at the child. The child has grabbed the master's finger and is tightening his grip on it. "Hmmm.? Wow, I've never seen a child with that good a grip. Just like I was when I was his age. Alright then, I've decided. I will raise and train this child as my own. You, my students, will help me when I need it. And, if the child shows potential, I might give him some SPECIAL training." Years later, when the child has grown to age of 5 or 6, the master returns form his study only to see the child is fighting students two or three levels higher than his current level in the school. "What is the meaning of this?!" The defeated try to straighten up while the child is already bowing. "I am sorry, master. They wished to spar with me, and I accepted." "Did you really defeat these students who are levels above you?" "Yes sir. I am sorry if I have done anything wrong." The master thinks to himself. "_I knew this would happen... He has shown the potential that I had a feeling was inside him the entire time. So be it..._" The master looks at his student/son. "Come with me, child. I have a special training for you that I know you will excel in."

                In the days that follow, his training is much more extreme than it ever has been. He is excelling much faster than any of the other students. He even learns special techniques that not even the best of the class have ever been shown. "You, my child, will learn all that I have to show you. You will be the master when I am gone. All my secrets and techniques will be yours. You will not have any feelings, either. You will be as unfeeling as a stone, unlike my human students who I cannot change. And without these useless feelings to hold you back, you will be able to see clearly with your mind, and maybe push to even greater levels that I myself could not do. You will be THE greatest ninja ever. Greater then a ninja elite... You will become an elite killing machine, as well. And you will be known as Dark."

                Back to reality... Espio stops to explain something. "Dark is merely a shortened version of his full name, a name based on his current profession. What his full name is, I don't know. Hardly anyone knows, and students of the school knew but would not tell me." Back to the flashback...

Some time later, the master and the child have a special conversation. "By now, I am sure you have guessed that I cannot be your biological father. That is the reason why I only wanted you to address me as 'master.' We know your real parents are dead, so we took you in. So, what do you have to say, Dark?" Dark thinks to himself. "Get me the information. I want to know it all, how they died, who they were, why they died, everything." The master allows it and many students go out in hunt of the information. After a few days of searching, they find everything, and present this information to Dark. He studies the information he is given. "The two students who have killed them... I wish to hunt them down and kill them." "Do you want revenge?" the master asks, thinking that he might have feelings after all. "No. I want to kill them because they have a debt to pay."

"A debt?" The master is surprised by Dark's words. "Yes. I did not grow up around my true parents. I never knew them, so it is impossible for me to regret that they were killed. However, it says they were killed because of money that they did not pay. No financial debt could EVER be worth a life, yet those two ninjas killed them anyways. In contrast, I wish to kill them so that they can fulfill their debt they owe for killing." "Understood," the master agrees. Days later, Dark has begun the battle against the two students of the rival school. Though accompanied by friends, he has asked them to let him do this alone. The ninjas have put up a great fight. Dark has chased them down to a special power station. Dark is wearing different clothing. He is wearing a robe with a picture of a phoenix on the back. He has a sword at his side and is holding a regular handgun. On his belt are clips. After many tries, he kills one of the two students. However, the second student lures him into a massive explosion near a giant power core/generator.

Back to reality... "However, what happens after that, how Dark survived, how he changed, everything-that is something I have yet to learn." A few seconds after Espio finishes, Mr. Stewart walks out of the shadows. He shakes Espio's hand. "Thank you, gentlemen. You have given me all the info I need. The government and the police require your help. Should you cooperate, I guarantee that we will double whatever you are being paid."

End Chapter 4

Coming Soon: Chapter 5 


	5. Chapter 5: More Origins Unleashed

Chapter 5: More Origins Unleashed

                The Chaotix team agrees to the offer made. A bit later, Mr. Stewart goes to the President's office. Though a few people are already bothering him about the assassin Dark, he manages to get the President's attention. "Sir, I believe I have something you may want to see." Mr. Stewart shows the president his notes and pictures taken of Dark. "Well I'll be……… He is real. Alright; Rouge, Topaz, get in here!" Both of them walk into the President's office. "Yes sir?" asks Topaz. "We now have undeniable proof that this 'hedgehog assassin' is real. However, he is not a hedgehog. He is a hedgehog/porcupine half breed. You will be working with the police and a team of free lance detectives to track him down and bring him to justice. Now go to it!"

                Sometime later, by chance of luck, the Chaotix team has managed to find out where Dark's headquarters is and how to approach it. As a police car takes away a ninja, the same one that showed Eggman's robots how to find Dark's home, everyone else gets ready. There is MANY police and swat teams in the shadows, away from the light that shines down on Dark's house. "You're ready to go. Good luck, Rouge!" says Topaz. Rouge is wearing her ninja suit. She puts on her mask and approaches the building. Eventually, the light turns green, and she enters. "Hello? Are you there?" Dark spins around in his chair and faces Rouge. "Can I help you?" "_Gah! What horrible looking eyes. This really is the guy? Oh well, best get this over with._"

                Rouge does a sexy walk over to Dark as she takes off her mask. "Well, hello there, handsome. I was wondering if a strong assassin like you could do a job for me." Rouge speaks in her sexiest of voices. However, no matter what, this is all just an act. "And what would that be?" "Well, I was wondering if you could kill a Dr. Eggman for me." "Eggman? And why do you want me to kill him?" Rouge gives the most convincing gasp of surprise that she can. "Why wouldn't I want him killed? He is such a BAD man… he does so many evil things......... Surely an assassin as STRONG and GOOD LOOKING as yourself can handle that." Rouge gives him a wink.

                Dark thinks this over. "Well I can do it for a price, but I have policy. The thing is; I never do two or more missions at once. I finish one case then proceed to the next. I am already in a case with Eggman." Dark leaves his chair and approaches Rouge. "Though; I find it weird that you would ask me to kill Eggman soon after he employs me, and that's not all I find weird." "What do you mean?" Shadow listens closely as he hears a small, radio-like noise. He gets CLOSE to Rouge and puts his finger above her breasts. There is something there. "I find it weird that someone like you would need a hidden recorder, and……… a receiver in the air." Rouge backs off, realizing she has been found out. "The only thing I can think of is that you're with them." Dark pulls out a remote and presses a button. The wall behind his desk opens up to show MANY monitors showing what his outside cameras show. The police and swat teams are getting closer to the house. "Idiots…" That is all Rouge can say before Dark kicks her out of his home. "Get him!" yells Rouge as she is caught by a friend. Before anyone can make their way towards the house, it is destroyed by a number of MASSIVE explosions. Dark is seen running through an underground route.

                Immediately, everyone does all they can to put out the fire. Investigators and the Chaotix team look around. So far, this is no proof that anyone was ever there, but the Chaotix team stumbles upon a pathway leading to an underground escape path. For safety reasons, the Chaotix team insists on going alone. The police agree to this and they travel forward. The second they enter into it; a machine-like, hidden door closes behind them, sealing the way back to the surface. Now they have no choice but to head forward. Meanwhile, Dark has finished traveling through the escape route. He is now in some dark, big room, lit by a few green neon lights. There is a desk near one wall. Dark has just finished flipping a switched that sealed off one part of the route. He is a bit hesitant to flip the second switch that will close off the opening on his end. "_I can't be stopped now……… I promised I'd pay you back, Suzette. I WILL keep that promise._" Dark takes this time to think back on the past.

                Flashback……… It's years ago, before the accident that changed Dark. Dark is in his school uniform and chasing down the ninjas that killed his parents. They have entered the fore mentioned power station. Dark is chasing the two ninjas down through hallways and corridors, each switching between fighting and running. All three are getting bruised and cut up. As they pass through the power station, they fail to notice the caution signs that say messages such as, "Warning! Toxic," or, "Warning! High Voltage." There are many scenes of these ninjas running around in areas, fighting, and exchanging gun fire. At one point, one of the ninjas has reached a dead end. "Now you die………" The ninja looks around after hearing Dark's voice but sees no one. Out of the shadows, Dark slowly becomes visible. He is right behind the scared ninja. Before the ninja can act, Dark's blade goes through his back, through his heart, and out through his chest. Dark pulls the blade out and the ninja's body falls. Upon killing one, he goes to kill the other remaining ninja.

                The last remaining ninja is seen running down a high bridge near some HUGE reactors. He goes all the way the end and opens a power box. He messes around with what is inside. Dark has made it to the bridge and begins running toward the last assassin. "YOU'RE MINE!!!!" Dark is more determined than ever to end this now. "I don't think so!" the ninja says as he cuts a wire and jumps off the bridge. Just as Dark reaches the part of the bridge that is beside of the giant power core reactors, it explodes. The explosion is COLLOSAL! Dark is caught in the explosion. He screams the greatest screams of pain as the fire scorches his skin and blast rips off his right arm. The scene then focuses on his eyes, which are wider than they ever have been before. There is a blinding white flash, and the scene changes to the outside. The explosion was so great; it even extended to the outside of the power station, and manages to cut off the power for over half of the homes and buildings in the county that night. From there, the scene fades to black.

                The scene lights up to a grey tent, and Dark speaks, though in a lower tone. "Where am I?" "You are in a hospital. On the night the power station blew up, we happen to be near the area, where we found you. We brought you here to heal," says the voice of some unknown man. "Why can't I see? Why can't I move or feel my body?" "Don't bother moving. You've been asleep for 2 days now, but you still have not recovered. Your body is still HEAVILLY damaged. Don't worry, we will fix you up. Just be calm and relax and you'll be around in a few days. We are just glad you are awake. You can't see anything right now because you are covered in bandages, even your head." "I am not sure I like this………" "Don't worry, we are all friends here. You can trust us. Just get some rest. Come nurse, let's let the patient be." "Yes, doctor." The doctor's voice is followed by the soft voice of a female. There is a click noise and things are darker now. The lights must have been turned off.  Dark takes their advice and begins to rest.

Days of healing and resting take place. Dark is growing impatient. Most of his bandages have been removed, and the joint where his arm was has a special cover over it that is preserving it. Finally, the time has come to remove the bandages over Dark's head and face. Dark sits up as the doctor comes in and sits next to him. "Listen, we've done all we could but something has happened because of the explosion. The reactor was highly radiated, plus, there were many bright flashes. If you have lost your eye sight, don't be afraid." "I understand." The doctor slowly unwraps the complexly wrapped bandage and removes it. He and the nurse cannot help but stare a bit when his face and new black eyes are revealed. "Well? Where is a mirror?" Dark spots it on the try over his bed, takes it, and looks into it. He sees how his eyes have changed. "What……… What has happened to me? What happened to me?!" Dark gets up from his bed, surprising everyone. "Please, you shouldn't stand!" Dark's expression changes. He looks somewhat scared as his eyes go through a different number of changes all at once. The blue in his eyes changes to red, green, than no color at all. It keeps rapidly changing with no pattern. His vision also is rapidly changing with his eye color; a shaded view, an infrared view, then a blinding view. "AHHHH!!!!!" Dark screams in agony as he covers his eyes with his hands and stumbles around the place, knocking stuff over.

"Nurse, help me restrain him!" "Yes sir!" They both begin to hold Dark down, though it is indeed a great struggle. Later, possibly by a day or so after the horrible incident, Dark is calmer now. He is in his bed, eyes closed, but personally suffering. This has all put too much stress on him, and he is sweating terribly. The scene no longer is in Dark's POV. The scenes show the hospital rooms. Though there is not much lighting, and though it is night, anyone can tell this is not your average hospital. The place looks a bit run down. One could almost mistake the hospital for an abandoned building. Meanwhile, in the doctor's office, the nurse and doctor talk. "Dr. Dickson, I believe his injuries and changes are causing more than just physical stress but is also harming him mentally. He may need special attention." Upon futher look of the nurse, it is obvious she is a tall, fully grown woman with red, flowing hair. She is wearing a nurse's apron with a nurse's hat, but is wearing a purple dress under the apron. "Yes, I agree. Will you………" "Yes, I'd love to." Back in Dark's room, the nurse enters. "Time to make sure you are kept cool." The nurse lies down next to Dark on his bed, lifts him up, and then puts him over her so that his back side is lying on top of her. She moistens a cloth and gently wipes it over his forehead and gently tried to cool him down." "Just leave me alone!" "I can't." "Why not?" "Because I want to make sure you get healthy again."

This routine keeps up for a few days. Dark seems to be getting calmer and calmer; he has also learned that accident has given him a mutation that his given him new visions. He takes his time in trying to learn to control them, but keeps his eyes closed most of the time. He is starting to stand and walk around a bit more. On night, the nurse comes in again to clean him off and give him clean sheets. "I know you've gone through a lot, but I hope you really are getting better. I try to imagine what it must be like to have new types of eye sights, but I don't know like you do." "It is a bit frightening, but I know I will learn to control it in time." Nurse Suzette continues to keep him cool and she smiles down at him. It's almost as if she is doing this for more of a reason than the fact that it's her duty. "However, when I am this calm and relaxed, as if about to fall asleep….." Dark slowly opens his eyes half way, seeing the gentle breeze from the outside play with curtains through the open window, seeing the gentle glow of the moonlight shine into the room. "…..My vision is perfectly normal." Dark pauses for a bit. "Suzette, you and Dr. Dickson have taken me in, given me care, and did not bother to ask any questions. I don't even have a way of paying you back." "It's ok, really. All we ask, all I ask, is that you get better. We went into this profession because it is our dream to help heal the sickly and save lives. We hardly get any customers at all, but your life was in trouble, and I would feel terrible if I did not do everything I could to help."

Dark can easily hear the sincerity in her voice. "_Suzette….. you have been so kind to me. You have given me medical attention without offering a price. You gave me personal attention even when I insisted on being left to heal alone. You've done so much, and instead of telling me that it was your duty, you told me you did it because you care. I will pay you back some how. I promise………_"

End Chapter 5

Coming Soon: Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6: Dark VS Espio! Clash of the N...

Chapter 6: Dark VS. Espio! Clash of the Ninjas!

(Author's Note: We are still in a flashback. We never left it since last chapter)

                It has been many days of personal healing. It is day now, instead of all the many scenes that took place at night. Nurse Suzette and Dr. Dickson refuse to let Dark leave until he is at 100% that includes learning to control his new abnormal eye sights. Dark, on this fine, clear day, is not in his bed but in a meditation position on the floor. At that moment, Dr. Dickson enters the room with a glass of water. "Hello? Dark? I thought you might be thirsty so I brought you some wa…..ter." Dr. Dickson is surprised when he sees Dark like this. "Oh, thanks doctor." Dark gets up, walks to the doctor, takes the cup, and drinks some of the water. The doctor is even more surprised. "H…..How did you do that without opening your eyes even once?" "Oh, it's no problem, really. I merely used my ninja skills to memorize my surroundings, but there are other clues that help me out; your body heat, heart rate, and breathing all help me locate things. Oh, and Suzette, you can stop hiding behind the door way now." Suzette shows herself. "Are you REALLY a ninja?" she asks excitedly. "Yes. I was trained in The Doujou of the Phoenix." Dark goes back to his meditation.

                The second Dark sits back down, he hears something. "Hmm….. I hear some people coming." "Really? I wonder who it could be." The doctor goes to look down the hallway. "Hello! Can I help…..you?" The doctor becomes afraid of the three, bulky, tall, well dressed men that now stand in front of him. The middle one speaks first. "Yeah, you could say that, right boys?" Their sinister smiles turn to evil sounding chuckles. The one on the right speaks up as they slowly walk forward, making the doctor back up in fear. "You know the payments you have to make to stay here." The last of the three, the one on the left, speaks. "Well it's time to pay up!" The nurse begins to tremble. "Please, don't hurt us!" "Guys, please! I know I promised you I would pay, but can't you wait just a bit more? We've only had one patient in months! See?" The doctor shows them Dark, who is still in a meditation stance. "What a freak," insults the middle thug.

(Author's Note: I am not sure when the names of these gangsters will be said, so I will say them now so I can type less. The middle thug is Boss; the other two are Grudge and Stone)

                Boss walks up to Dark. "Hey, idiot, look at me!" Dark won't open his eyes. "I said LOOK AT ME!!!" The thug attempts to throw his beer bottle down at Dark, but with super speed, Dark dodges, grabs his arm, than tosses him. He flies and hits the wall HARD in the hallway. He hit is so hard, a lot of the bricks were wedged into the wall, and the wall paper was torn. Boss is in so much pain, he cannot un-widen his eyes. Soon, he hits the floor. The others are amazed. "Boss!" "Why you….." The other two begin to draw their guns from their coats when Boss stops them. "No! Just stop, you idiots! That guy is not normal… I think messing with him would be a mistake." Boss rises, dusts himself off, looks at the doctor, and points at him. "We'll leave for now, but we WILL be back!" All three of them leave. The amazed and speechless nurse and doctor look at Dark with dropping jaws. "That….. That was amazing! I didn't know you could do that!" says Suzette, very fascinated. Dark also seems surprised, but not in the same way. "Funny….. Neither did I."

                "What do you mean?" says a confused doctor. "That move was only supposed to twist his arm in the wrong way, or make him fall on his butt at most. Also, how fast did I perform that move?" "Well, most of the moves were so fast that we could barely see them." Dark thinks about this. "I was never able to move that fast before….. Plus, I never had that much strength before, and I was hardly even trying." "What are you saying?" "I think the accident I was in affected more than my sight. I believe it gave me super strength and super speed. This means I have more to get use to." Meanwhile, outside, the gangsters talk as they walk to the car. "So, when are we gunna go back, Boss?" "Simple, boys….. That freak cannot stay there forever; he is just a patient, right? So, we give him time, and when he leaves, we go back and get our money!" The 3 gangsters get in their car and drive off.

                Back in the hospital, Dark and the others are still talking. "So, what were those three neanderthals here for anyways?" "Oh Dark, I was hopping this subject would not come up. Well, as you may already know, this place is not exactly new. You see, me and the nurse always wanted to help people in the medical world; we wanted that to be our jobs, but there were not many hospitals that would hire us. We did not have enough money to go to far out in the world, so we had to accept whatever we could find. One day, we met this mob boss. He said he would give us the building and equipment we needed, just as long we paid to keep the building and our jobs. Feeling we had no other choice, we agreed. At first, some gangsters would come to us for help, but soon, we stopped getting any patients at all. And because no one would give us funds to update the building, it continued to look like the wreck we found it as, and people continued to mistake it for abandoned. That is why we sometimes go out in search of people we can help, because hardly anyone will actually come to us. We can't even get government help." "So those criminals were just here to collect the rent."

                Suzette speaks now. "Yes, but thankfully, you were there to protect us! Also, we have something to tell you. The doctor and I have noticed how much you have healed, and it would not be proper to keep you hear on this floor, so we will be putting you in a special room until you heal fully. Also, you will have plenty of room to practice your ninja training, if you wish." Dark thinks about it. "I'll do it, but I will only change rooms under protest since it will be harder to get to you the farther away I am, especially if you need my protection." Dark moves and indeed continues his training. There are times when he trains on the roof. He puts himself through many tests. Finally, after long, hard work, he can easily open his eyes, and control all his new abilities with ease. The time has come. Dark puts on his new clothes then walks into the doctor's office, where Suzette is waiting.

                "So, I guess this is goodbye….." Suzette nods. "I just wished I could have at least learned your full name instead of having to call you Dark." Dark notices how disappointed Suzette looks. "Suzette, I grew up without need for emotions. I was told love was just a worthless, chaotic, energy wasting theory made by the minds of the weak. However, you have shown me the closest thing to love and caring that I could ever know. I will honor you and all you have done for me by telling you my name. I have no real name. I was never given a name after my birth. But in the underworld, my full name is….." The scene cuts to a close up of the shadows of his mouth. He says his name as the scene cuts it out with an eerie silence. The censoring stops when the nurse gasps. "Why do you have such a horrible name?" "Because I am so good at killing that one could say I am the 'deliverer of death'. I am an assassin." "Will you just keep killing?" "Maybe, but there is something I have to do first. So, I will become an assassin for hire. And I will return one day, I promise you." "But why? Why for hire? What could you need the money for?" "You'll see….." Dark then leaves.

                Later, Dark is seen approaching a different, VERY LARGE hospital. "They say they attach robotic limbs here. Thank you Dickson and Suzette for keeping the joint preserved." Later, in one of the operating rooms, a doctor says farewell to a patient. He turns around and sees Dark fall from the ceiling, drawing his sword. Panicked, he runs for the door, but Dark flips over and blocks his way. "Give me a robotic arm!!" "W…..What?" "I won't hurt you. I just want you to attach a robotic arm to the joint where I lost my real one, and I want it to have blaster abilities! I KNOW you can." "But, you have to fill out paper work and the procedure costs over five…" "No!" Dark interrupts. "No one is to know a thing about me! I can't pay for it now, but give me time, and I PROMISE I will pay you back for it in time. Please, just attach it, or die!!" Dark raises his blade more to show he means business. So, forced into it, the doctors attach Dark's new transformable arm. Days later, the second ninja of The Doujou of the Griffin, the one that got away, is walking down a street alone. He is stopped when Dark's voice is heard but he cannot be seen. "Did you really think you could get away?" The ninja frantically looks around. The scene then focuses on his shadow, and we see Dark leap out of the darkness and cut his head off. The scene changes again. Dark is walking away. "Now I really can be an assassin for hire."

                Back to reality….. Dark has remembered it all. "Yes, part of the money will go him….." Dark thinks of the doctors that have attached his mechanical arm. "…..but, it will mostly go to her….." He thinks of Suzette in the broken down hospital owned by the gangsters. At that moment, Dark hears three thumps. He looks behind him. It's the Chaotix team. They have followed Dark to his hiding place. "Hold it right there, Dark!" Dark turns to the three behind him. "Well, well, if it isn't a team of detectives." Dark faces them. "I don't like intruders. If you've come for a fight, I'll grant it." Vector and Charmy are about to fight when Espio stops them. "No! Let me handle this." "Are you sure, buddy?" Vector looks down at Espio, confused. "Yes. He is a ninja. I understand his pride better than anyone else. I shall fight him alone." Espio steps up. Dark begins to draw his sword as Espio reaches for his ninja stars. The tension is deep. They stare each other down as if in a quick draw match.

                Espio throws his ninja stars. Dark blocks each one with his sword and slowly begins to make his way towards Espio. Dark leaps up only to see he is gone. "_But how?_" BLAM! Somehow, Dark gets kicked down. A second or two after the kick, Espio makes himself visible. He preformed the kick while camouflaged. Dark gets up. "Neat trick, but you can't pull the same trick on me twice." Espio lands. "We'll see." Dark aims his gun arm at Espio and energizes. Espio flips over Dark, and Dark tries to blast him a few times, but keeps missing. Espio vanishes before he lands. Dark gets up and leaps into the air. Suddenly, he turns, and gives MANY punches to the air beside him. Something the hits the ground before he does. It is a beaten Espio, who reappears soon after falling. "But, how did you….." Espio stops when Dark lands and he sees how his blue eyes have now become red. "Infrared Vision; helps me only see the heat levels items give off. I knew you could not make THAT invisible either. Told you you couldn't perform the same trick twice."

                Espio rises and they charge each other. They fight each other at fast pace speeds, also leaping off the walls and the ceiling. At one point, Espio throws a beeping ninja star at the wall Dark is headed towards. Once Dark nears it, it explodes like a bomb, causing Dark to fly and crash into the back wall. Espio lands, runs up to Dark as fasts as he can, and delivers the HARDEST double jump kick he possibly can, putting all his weight into his two feet. This causes the wall to break as Dark is shoved into it. Espio looks into the smoke, waiting for it to clear. Before that happens, Dark charges, taking Espio surprise. He manages to ram Espio into the opposite wall, making it crush behind him as well. Then, after a yell of rage, Dark uses his super speed to punch Espio BILLIONS of times in just a matter of seconds. "Hey! We can't just keep watching this!" Vector says in defiance. "Right!" Charmy agrees total. Vector grabs Charmy as Charmy readies his stinger. "Here's the wind up!" Vector indeed winds up. "The pitch!" He throws Charmy hard, stinger first. Dark sees Charmy coming and gets out of the way just in time. Dark runs toward his desk, and pulls out an electric shocker from one of the draws. Charmy gives chase and Dark keeps running forward. "A strike? Hmm… shall we try for strike 2?!" Vector tries to use his bad breath on Dark in an attempt to knock him out. Dark flips over Vector, land behind him, turns, and shocks him. The shock is so big; it makes Vector faint and fall. "Strike 3, YOU'RE out!" jokes Dark. Charmy is getting closer. Dark dodges turning to the side and shocks Charmy when he is right beside him. Charmy faints and falls. A flying ninja star knocks the shocker out of Dark's hand.

                Espio has recovered. They face each other and charge towards each other once again. However, halfway in the charge, Dark uses the spin dash attack he copied off Sonic. This attack surprises Espio and hits him HARD. "Time to end this!" Dark does a number of martial arts gestures and ends in a special stance. "Flying Phoenix Strikes! Super Speed!" In that instant, Dark launches a super fast attack that covers Espio's side of the room in nothing but one HUGE grey blur made by Dark's super speed. Though nothing can be seen, BILLIONS of HARD strikes can be heard. Soon, it stops. Dark lands where he started, facing the opposite way, kneeling. When the area clears up, Espio is not on the ground. Dark rises, and Espio hits the floor from the air. The attack has knocked him out. "I win." Scene fades to black.

                Later, the Chaotix team is slowly waking up. They are all together in the same place. They are waking up moaning and grabbing sore spots on their bodies. "Ooh, what a pain," says Espio. "Yeah, talk about a splitting headache," says Vector. Vector looks around a bit. "Uhh….. Guys, WHERE ARE WE?!" As Vector yells, the scene pans away to show that they are on top of some unknown building in the middle of the day in some unknown part of Station Square.

End Chapter 6

Coming Soon: Chapter 7

I'd also like to give credit to Dark Obsidian for helping me make names for the three gangsters! Thanks man!


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Battle! Struggle To...

Chapter 7: The Final Battle! Struggle To Live On.

At Eggman's headquarters, Eggman is seen inventing some things. He is drilling deep into the earth. "Ah! Finally! The earth's core is within my grasp! Go now, Egg Magnet C! It's time to fulfill your purpose!" Eggman types into a computer and a device is planet at the core of the earth. "There, now I shall fill the tunnel and I will launce Egg Magnet S, and attach it to the sun." Eggman continues working on the magnet's shuttle. A bit later, the magnet is loaded onto it, and the shuttle is launched. After a while, the magnet is safely attached to the sun's surface.

(Author's Note: The magnets were made in a special way, so the sun and earth's core cannot destroy them)

                After both magnets are in place, Eggman goes back into his headquarters, the proceeds to a special room. There is a robot inside. Ah, E-300 will be perfect for this mission, as soon as I finish assembling him. He will control the magnets and the earth's orbit around the sun for me. He will lead my wave of destruction with his weapon systems, and I will RULE the planet! And, with Dark keeping Sonic busy, there is nothing anyone can do to stop me!" Just then, an alarm goes off. Eggman begin to walk down the corridors of his headquarters. He goes to the main entrance and looks at his security camera's monitor. It's Dark. "Eggman, are you there?! I've decided I'll need your help after all." Eggman opens his door to Dark. "What is it you need?" "I need a fortress in the sky."

                "A flying fortress? Whatever for?" "I have been over estimating Sonic and his friends too much. They are getting to close. I need to find a way to keep them from interfering and to make sure I can finish Sonic off alone." Eggman thinks and begins walking down the hall. Dark follows. "Well, I suppose I could make you such a fortress." "Good, I have the prefect ideas. You will need to use your strongest metals and materials. This fortress needs to have a 20 hull layer outer protection, making it virtually impenetrable from an attack by the military of any of Sonic's friends. The inside will also have rails, bridges, slides, and fake ports. You will give me the floor plan, of course, so that I can have the advantage." "This sounds great, but how to do you plan to anyone from following Sonic into it, and what if he brings a power ring or chaos emerald?" "I have a plan for that too. How good are you at nanotechnology?" "Very good, why do you ask?" "Because it will fit firmly into my plans." Eggman and Dark walk into Eggman's lab where they begin designing and inventing.

                There are scenes of Eggman analyzing parts of Dark's robotic arm, scenes of Dark working on microscopic stuff, scenes of the both of them working of the shuttle in question. Meanwhile, at the President's office, the President seems worried. "Well, Dark may have gotten away, but Eggman seems to have planet powerful magnets on the sun and in the center of the earth. These magnets could affect the earth's orbit and position around the sun. Eggman could freeze the world over or turn it into a barren land of heat. However, the signals seem to be transmitted through a robot Eggman invented. If we can destroy it, we still have a chance of living. There is reason to believe that Dark, the assassin, is working for Eggman, but we have no proof. Topaz and Rouge, I am counting on you and my best forces to infiltrate Eggman's base and shut down his operations at all costs! Can I count on you?" "Yes sir! We won't fail you!" they both say in unison. So, off they go, in an attempt to foil Eggman's plans.

                Once there; Rouge, Topaz, and all the others look around for a way in. Rouge first spots the door that was left open. "Hmmm? Why did he leave his door open? Has he lost it? Everyone, over here!!" Everyone goes to where Rouge is. They all begin to infiltrate the compound in their usual style. Eventually, they decide to split up. Rouge is the first to find Eggman's robot. She walks up to it. "E-300? Hmm….. I could destroy him now and no one would stop me." Rouge hears something in another room across the way. She goes to listen in on the conversation. She learns how Eggman hired Dark, and how the mission would be cancelled if anything happened to Eggman. Rouge suddenly gets an idea, one that would both shut Eggman down and make Dark stop trying to kill Sonic all at once. She goes back to the robot and begins working on its mechanical brain, installing new parts. Once finished, she closes the robot up and leaves. She pulls out a radio communicator and speaks into it. "I found the robot, but I have a plan. Our mission is complete here. Lets leave and I'll explain on the way home." She makes her way to the exit.

                Meanwhile, Eggman and Dark are in a special underground hanger. They just finished making this HUGE fortress/aircraft. "Well, the Egg Sky Battle Fortress is complete. Good work Dark. I expect you to put it to good use." "You know I will. Now I have to set up the rest of the plan." Dark runs off. Meanwhile, Chris and everyone else are back at home, watching the news. "The police aren't having any luck tracking down the assassin." Dark appears outside of the house again. He switches the blue filter chip in his gun for an orange one. There is a sudden noise of glass breaking from inside the house. Everyone turns to see Dark has came through the window. "It's the assassin!" yells Chris. "Let's get him!" yells Amy. Everyone rushes to attack him. Dark merely jumps over to dodge and blasts everyone once with his laser gun arm. However, instead of its usual blue color, the laser is orange this time. Once everyone is shot and down, he throws away the filter in his gun then leaves a note stuck to an arrow that he put on the door.  He runs off once again.

                Sometime later, Sonic is getting back from the hospital. "Good thing they said Knuckles would be just fine and there was no permenate damage. Sonic makes his way to the Thorndyke residence and enters. He goes into the main room only to see what has happened. "Oh no!" Sonic is about to tend to them all when they all begin to recover. Sonic looks around in confusion then sees the note left for him. He takes it and reads it. The note says:

_Dear Sonic,_

_                I have injected your friends with millions of micro-probes. I have a remote control that controls the probes. With a push of a button, I could have the probes break down the cellular structure of your friends, slowly killing them. If you wish to save them, come to forest clearing as indicated in the map I have included with this note. Come alone without any weapons, rings, or emeralds. Do this, and I will release your friends from my control, don't and they die. This is to be our last battle._

_                                                                                                                                                                -Dark_

                Sonic looks at the attached map to see where he is to go. Once he has got it memorized, Sonic tosses the note down, and runs off. "Sonic?" says a confused Amy. Tails takes the note and begins reading what it has to say. Meanwhile, Sonic has run to a clearing in a far off forest. Dark is waiting. Suddenly, the ground behind Dark begins to open up. Out of the ground emerges the LARGE fortress he and Eggman have built. Sonic is impressed. Dark steps in once it opens up. "Enter." Doing as told, Sonic enters. "Well?" The door closes. "As agreed….." Dark presses a button on his remote, freeing his friends from his control. At the same time, the fortress raises HIGH into the sky.  "This is where we will have our final battle. I'd run if I were you." Sonic smirks. "That's what I do best!" He runs off.

                Back at the Thorndyke residence….. "No! I refuse to let Sonic do this alone!" yells Amy. "Then let's go help him!" says Chris! "Yeah, we'll take the X Tornado!" says Tails. They all begin to run off when the door is punched open. It's Knuckles. He looks at the surprised comrades. "If you are going to help Sonic, I am going to help also!" And so, they launch the X Tornado. Tails is piloting with Chris behind him. Amy, Cream, and Cheese take the other two seats. Knuckles stands on the outside of the X Tornado. Meanwhile, Eggman is in his headquarters and is sitting down to a special, large monitor. "This event is too big to miss! I will watch it THEN begin to conquer earth!" He turns the monitor on. Inside the fortress, Dark and Sonic are running all over the place. They are having high speed combat with one another. Dark is using his gun and sword, but Sonic just seems too fast for it. "Get ready for the Sonic Wind!" Dark is suddenly sucked into a weird vacuum that knocks him off guard.

(Author's Note: The move Sonic used is from Sonic Adventure 2)

                Outside, the X Tornado has arrived. "Fire!" Tails opens fire on the fortress with the X Tornado's cannons. Knuckles glides off the X Tornado and gets a good grip on the walls of the fortress with his knuckles. Upon close up, it is clear he is using his shovel claws. He begins to dig furiously. Amy also ejects from the jet. She lands on top of the fortress with her Piko Piko Hammer ready. She gets that angry look in her eye as she charges. "Let my Sonic go!!!" She knocks down a satellite dish with her hammer by swinging at it sideways, and then she hits the surface by swinging the hammer straight down. Everyone REALLY wants to gain entry. Inside, Dark and Sonic are battling hard; running towards each other through trenches and bridges, fighting midway on rails, leaping off walls, and hitting each other with spin dash attacks. Dark tries to use his sword many times, a lot fail. Dark manages to get in close and does BILLIONS of fast slashes. He manages to cut Sonic up a bit and make a star shaped scar on Sonic's chest. At one point, Dark tries to use the same finishing move that he used on Espio. In slow motion, we can see him leaping at Sonic like a bird and attempting a powerful punch. Sonic is too fast to be topped by an attack he can perform at the same speed. So, in the distance, the room is not filled with one grey blur, but a mix of grey and blue blurs, with double the strike noises.

                They land a good distance away from each other, both kneeling, back sides facing each other. Dark is on a bridge and Sonic is below it. Sonic sees what looks like an escape port and runs toward it. "I'm bustin' out!" Dark gives chase on the bridge, blasting at Sonic over and over with his gun arm. "You cannot get away! I'll eventually get you! And, don't think I will run out of ammo, either!" Indeed, Dark will not run out of ammo. At one point, he replaces the current filter chip with another from the belt on his waist. His belt seems to be holding many replacements. Sonic finally makes it to the port and jumps in, but it just launches him out towards the far back wall, much like a spring in an actually Sonic game level. Sonic refuses to be a victim. Sonic makes contact with the wall feet first. He launches himself at Dark and Dark leaps at Sonic. POW!! They make contact. There is a barrage of action between them. Soon, they land on a different bridge. They face each other down. Dark's coat is ripped. They are both beaten, battered, and bruised. They are both out of out of breath. Dark looks REALLY pissed. They have busted up the place so bad that some stuff is exploding around them.

                A monitor turns on far behind Dark. It's Eggman. "What are doing? Finish him off!" They turn to the monitor. "Well? I don't pay you to just stand around! Kill him now!" "Not so fast, Eggman!" Eggman is cut off by a robotic voice. Back at the room he is in, he turns to see who said that. "What?! E-300?! I don't remember putting a learning program or a conscience simulator or anything like that in you." "But….. you did! And I cannot idly sit back and watch as you oppress the innocent!" The scene changes. Rouge is hooked up to what looks like virtual reality gear, but she is in the same standing position as the robot. She is controlling it from a distance. "And now, Eggman….." The scene goes back to the robot. "…..I shall take you down for good!!" Eggman and robot charge each other. The robot activates a weapon in its arm and begins to shock Eggman. There is a HUGE explosion. Meanwhile, Dark and Sonic cannot believe their eyes. The monitor then shows a swat team entering. They grab Eggman then check his pulse. One of the members turns to the monitor. "Sonic, there is no pulse. Eggman is dead."

                "Dead?" Dark stares at the monitor then faces Sonic. "So, what now?" asks a confused Sonic. "Simple….." Dark puts his sword back in his holster. "Eggman is dead and there is no way of receiving payment for killing you. In light of this, there is no reason to continue this fight. You are free to go." Sonic can feel the fortress descending. There is a BIG explosion behind Dark. Dark turns around beginning to walk off. "Hey!" Sonic stops him. Sonic smiles, pulls out a coin, and flips it to himself. "Heads up!" Sonic flip-tosses the coin over to Dark. Dark turns and catches it. It's a coin dollar. Dark looks at it then back at Sonic. "I know it's not the price of a kill, but that's not what I want. Please, in all this time, I never once got your name. You could at least honor me with that." Dark thinks about this then full faces Sonic. "Alright. Usually, I would not do this, but I think you deserve as much. I have no real name, but in the underworld, I am known as….. The Dark Deliverant. I am called this because I am the deliverer of death. You should feel honored to have learned this." "Oh? Why is that?" "Because you are the second person to have learned what my name is and live, Sonic the Hedgehog." Dark turns around, Sonic smirks, and Dark walks off, disappearing into blaze and smoke of the fire behind him.

                Later, the fortress has landed and open. It is noon. Sonic's friends and the authorities are gathered outside the fortress and Sonic steps out. The press begins to ask many questions, such as, "So who was that assassin who was out to get you, Sonic?" "What happened to him?" "Are you going to press charges?" Sonic only answers the last question. "Nah. There is no reason to press charges. No one was killed or too badly hurt, plus he was just a guy doing his job." Sonic smiles and runs off into the sunset in usual fashion.

                Some time later, Suzette is walking through the hallway of her hospital at night; she is walking towards the doctor's office. She begins to enter, then screams, and backs away. The shadows inside the office reveal the doctor laying his head on the desk, a knife lodged in him. The nurse is horrified by this scene. "We still want more payment." Suzette recognizes this voice and turns to see the three thugs in the hallway. It is Boss, Grudge, and Stone. They killed Dr. Dickson and are still not satisfied as they approach the nurse. "You'll do just fine!" She backs up, scared, as they approach her slowly. "Hey!" Dark's voice stops them. They turn around. First, there is nothing but darkness in the hallways, then Dark appears through the shadows. He is fully clothed, leaning up against the side of the wall, and staring at them with his night vision. "Did you miss me?" "It's the freak! Get him!" They charge at him. Dark charges at well, using his super speed to disappear in a blur and reappear right in front of him. His fist is centimeters from making contact with them, when….. Cut to black. Fade into song One Step Closer by Linkin Park.

**THE END**

EXTRAS!

First, since music ALWAYS makes things better, here is a Soundtrack I have made to go with the story. It's my own collection of songs.

Linkin Park – One Step Closer

Drowning Pool – Reminded

Aya Hiroshigate – The Shinning Road

Disturbed – Voices

Drowning Pool – Told You So (Rare, long version)

Hironobu Kageiyama and Takatori Hideaki – Sonic Drive

I have all these songs, and if you want a copy, I am free to give them out. I am SAMURAIW1ND on AOL Instant Messenger, Super_ruff_brick on Yahoo! Messenger, and super_ruff_brick@yahoo.com on MSN Messenger.

Second, I have a deleted/alternate ending I decided not to use in the story. But you can still see it! Here it is:

                Government agents are entering into Eggman's room. One grabs Eggman's fallen body and puts his fingers to his neck. "He is alive! Rouge did a good job, it was REALLY convincing." Later, guards are seen taking Eggman, in a prison suit, through a hallway. They toss him into a cell hard, making sure he hits the wall, and they lock the cell door behind him. Eggman instantly rises to his feet, runs to the door, and puts his hands on the bars. "You can't do this to me! I am Eggman! I am the greatest genius this world has ever seen! I demand you let me out of here AT ONCE!!!" Just then, the roof of Eggman's cell caves in.  He turns and looks up to see Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun flying just over head in his pod. Bokkun yells out to him first. "Eggman-sama! We're here to save you!" Eggman then looks forward through the bars again and smiles evil. "I won't let you go that easily, Dark. No one messes with the Eggman and gets away with it! I will get out and you WILL kill Sonic for me. I HAVE NOT BEGUN TO FIGHT!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Cut the black. Fade into song One Step Closer by Linkin Park. The End

That was it. Also, want to see a picture of Dark, visit my gallery of all, if everyone REALLY wants me to, I could develop a plot and make a sequel to this story. How does this to all of you?

The Dark Deliverant 2: Guardian of the Phoenix

It would have A LOT to see! All the Sonic X characters I forgot about would be used in it! Suzette is kidnapped! Dark is blackmailed by Eggman and forced to complete what he started! There will be a new "super" form not even Dark new he had! So what do you say, fans? Do you want it?

Disclaimer:

The Dark Deliverant is MY character, copy written and created by Samurai Echidna Productions. The Dark Deliverant should not be confused for Baby Amy's character also known as Dark, whose story can be found also wish to apologize for anyone else who already had a character named Dark or a made up character with a name I used in this story. I am NOT copying.


End file.
